


Can You Feel My Heart?

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby | Trevor Wilson Backstory, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Canon, What Have I Done, and gayer, i dont ship them in canon but bobby worked best for the situation, i promise juke is my favorite, no i just made them sadder, wait this makes them both sound like bad people, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: "The higher I get, the lower I'll sink"
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Past Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Can You Feel My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary both from Bring Me The Horizon

Their silhouettes danced around each other in the dark of the night, lightning illuminating their faces that said something that could only be understood by the two of them. Their eyes locked, their movements synchronized in the ballroom of the garage with the sounds of rain and their echoing breaths the music that clung to their souls. The space between them was charged with a familiar electricity that it had been too long since they last had. Moments like this, just for them, hammered at their hearts in all the right places and brought their emotions to a heightened state. When they got like this all that mattered was them against the world, no fear of the inevitable fall that will follow this high.

Luke and Bobby were not like the others. Alex had his crushes and the cross that weighed heavy around his neck every time he felt that way. Reggie had his various girlfriends that were all soft lines, warm hugs and comfort. They were both broken, but instead of trying to fix each other they just set everything in their way on fire, laughing as they felt the heat of the flames on their faces. Their breathless words whispered in the night were all they had, all they could have, all they could be.

There was a twisted sort of way that they looked out over the rooftops, a hatred for anything that had ever stopped them, anyone that had ever told them no, and a silent vow to keep going to prove them wrong together. At this point they were all that was left to hold onto, only living out of pure spite and for the adrenaline rushes that came when they were in the same room. Everything between was intense, every emotion being pushed to the limit until the only thing in their minds was each other's names chanting over and over again between silent nights and screamed love confessions. They only ever said "I love you" when they were at one of their peaks, unprepared for the consequences but not really caring.

For Bobby, falling for Luke was dangerous. Luke's entire being was revolved around passion and he felt everything as much as he could, and Bobby was bound to get caught in his orbit eventually. Luke loved the attention of crowds, but when attention was directed towards him he thrived, and Bobby knew this, walking on a very thin line between a friend and an obsession. Falling for Luke was like Bobby was meant to be with Luke, that his existence was made for the push and pull relationship that they had because it was all they had.

For Luke, falling for Bobby was his vision narrowing. He had always been a people person, sharing his emotions and helping others along the way. But when he met Bobby, everything around them faded and he could only see the one in front of him. Their eyes always found each other across the room during random parties, focusing on nothing else. Bobby was quiet but intelligent, thoughtful but impulsive, everything he could want, everything that complimented him too well. Luke watched Bobby whenever he thought he wasn't looking, and if anybody else noticed how often that was they didn't say anything

When they kissed, it wasn't fireworks. No, it was lightning, intense and threatening to burn them both up where they stood. It was everything they needed to bring their emotions back to what they once were, like they were being recharged every time they were together. There was a twisted longing when one of them was gone, both needing, craving whatever it was that filled their souls when they were around each other. There was a frantic hunger for whatever they felt when they said "I love" instead of "I need, I want, I know I shouldn't have." There was something exciting about the idea that it shouldn't have been like this, that they should be happy and in love instead of scared and lonely.

They ruined themselves together, and they were going to ruin the world if it was the last thing they did. They screamed out into the night and they laughed at the fiery sunset. Maybe someone would be worrying about where they were, but they didn't mind driving someone out of their mind with fear, they never did. as long as they could chase each other around in circles like this, they would be okay. Even they had nothing more than misguided codependency that was built on adrenaline-filled moments and high-energy moments. They weren't even sure if what they had could be called a relationship, but they did anyway because it made everyone else look at them.

That was another thing they both craved, the way people looked at them. They found it entertaining when they were given glares and stray whispers caught their ears as if they were unaware of their surroundings. They enjoyed watching people squirm as they leaned in closer to each other, how they would stutter and avoid eye contact. They had a reputation for this sort of thing, and it was well-known that no good would come to those who said anything about one of them. They saw that as a good thing, the willingness to do anything to protect each other. In theory it was a good thing, but their bruised fists and nosebleeds told a different story, one in which they were the villians, though they preferred the term anti-heroes. If they knew the difference, it didn't really matter, because nobody would dare to disagree. Deep down, they both knew that there was something wrong with what they were, who they were. Deep down, they knew they loved it more than they loved each other, even more than they loved their music. Music connected them and brought them together but a mutual hole in their hearts that needed to be filled was what kept them together. They were okay with that as long as they knew they could do anything they wanted, tell each other yes when everyone else said no. And if it wasn't healthy, who's to say they didn't already know?

What they were together was fearless and new and it was wrong in all the right ways.

**Author's Note:**

> yo idk what this is im sorrry


End file.
